


Is something wrong?

by minilittleprincess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Sick Sherlock, Sickfic, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minilittleprincess/pseuds/minilittleprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's trying to get sober again. John, as a good brother, wants to help her, he leaves Sherlock alone. What will happen? How poor Sherlock will manage not to poison himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am not a native speaker and this work is not beta read, so please tell me if You find any mistakes or want to be my beta. Hope you like it!

Finally I'm left alone, there are so many experiments to do while John can't whine about the smell. He should be away for a week, at least, because Harry certainly won't be an easy patient and a good doctor would never leave her alone while there is still possibility to choke. Where to start? Thought Sherlock just minutes after his flatmate closed the front door. 

Molly gave me a new set of fingers and toes that will soon start to rot if i don't use them and there is new petri dish with strange strain of bacteria found in a mouth of murdered men. Let's start with identifying the latter. 

Sherlock swept things off the table and put the microscope on it. After working for an hour he identified the pathogens as mutated E. Coli and decided to eat some take out from Angelo's.

He finally realized that eating is a necessity and John could, without worry, leave him by himself. Sherlock found it amusing, not only because the Doctor have thought of him as a child, but also due to living alone for years and not dying. 

When food found its way into Detective's stomach he was content and started working on brand new experiment which was about time needed by flesh eating bacteria to destroy human fingers and toes.

This was a fascinating one which he haven't done before and the possibility appeard with a case brought by Lestrade, just two but it was necessary evil.

It was two weeks ago when distraught Detective Inspector came with some work. Sherlock firstly wanted to decline because it was merely two, an argument turned into murder. It was obvious from the way victim was lying and a murderer was his wife who tried to conceal her guilt by calling police and telling some boring story about thief. People are stupid! Back to the bacteria, the victim had an wound on his toe which was infected by this rare pathogen and Sherlock just couldn't resist to experiment on it. 

Back to present, Sherlock started to feel strange sensation in his stomach. At first he thought it was just some bug, maybe the food was spoilt, but soon the pain grew and nusea rose. He couldn't stop preparing the reaserch sample at this moment because it would be useless so with bucket nearby he still was working. 

Few minutes later the petri dish was safely deposited in fridge, John wasn't home so nobody could stop Sherlock from putting it there and the Detective was on his way to bed. The pain was getting unberable but he was used to some degree of suffering and withdraws weren't much better and lasted much longer then mere food poisoning. As a precaution he had put previously used and cleaned bucket by his bed and began his restless sleep.

During the night Sherlock woke up so many times he lost count. There was nothing left in his stomach and his throat felt as if it was on fire from all the vomiting. Moreover the pain in his stomach was still present and Detective started getting anxious about the source of it. Additionally, his belly was distended and he got fever.

I may need to visit a doctor, but I don't need to worry John it's just some bug, must be. Sherlock continued beeing stubborn about his strange ailment. He made his way to bathroom to dry-heave, while doors to the flat opened.

I do not expect any company. He thought till the sound of umbrella hitting the floor was heard.

"Mycroft, get out of there!" He shouted not as loud as was intended. 

"Oh brother, have you found  yourself some friends in time of loneliness?" Said sarcastically Mycroft "you seem to need some assistance Sherlock, have the good doctor left you alone in time of need?"

"I don't need nor want your help, leave me..." he retched again "alone"

"I see... do you need a sedative or will you go willingly, it's clear that medical assistance is what you need" Sherlock started protesting but was soon halted "there is no discussion Sherlock! You're ill and it's obviously no" he put thin smile on his face "stomach bug, but something serious"

"I'll go, but tell John nothing!"

There is no way I can ran away from Mycroft in this state, even though his diet's not working, pondered Sherlock as he was led to a car.


	2. Diagnosis and consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's seen by doctor.

The car stopped in front of an a&e. Sherlock was taken inside and sat on a chair while Mycroft filled out questionnaire, he didn't need to ask his brother about anything, there was nothing to be hidden from British Government. In few minutes the doctor came and asked for William Holmes who unwilling struggled to his feet with help of his archenemy.

"I don't want you there, leave me" whispered Detective 

"Don't be stupid brother, you'll leave the moment I step my foot outside hospital's door" snarled he, helping his brother to follow the doctor.

Once they reached their destination Sherlock was told to put on a hospital gown and lay on examination table. The doctor, who introduced himself as Mark McMillan, started asking additional questions. 

"When did the pain start? What have you eaten before? Could you have contacted any disease?"

"Yesterday" gasped Sherlock "I ate only french fries and well..." he stopped "I've been experimenting on mutated E. Coli and some other bacteries"

"So this could be contagious, I'll check your stomach and take some blood and also I'll need urine and stool sample to check for the bacteria a nurse will bring you containers"

Dr. Mark pushed and prodded him a lot, his stomach started to rebel during one forcefull move and he vomited on himself which added to his humilation.

"Okey, that's enough for now there are some disturbing signs. You're dehydrated and you need iv with fluids"

"I don't need them" protested Sherlock "I'm fine!"

"The nurse will come with new gown and conteiner. When you fill them, bring the to their station, if you don't do it, i may need to take drastic measures to collect the samples" warned doctor and left his patient.

What's going on, i don't remember feeling so bad maybe except after drugs. And this smell is making me more and more nauseous.

After five minutes and one more bout of vomiting the nurse came.

"Here is a gown, i'll help you clean up and give you time to fill this" she put plastic on a counter.

Sherlock slowly started to take off the soiled garment.

"Come on sweetie off you go"

If Sherlock didn't feel so abhorrently the women wouldn't be standing here, but he didn't have strength to get up so his cooperation was required. 

"Here you go, there is no need for embarrassment" she wiped his face and chest from his stomach content. "Do you need help with going to bathroom?"

"It seems I require some assistance " Sherlock was repulsed with his transport, few hours and he falt like a newborn."I can't get up"

"I'll bring wheelchair in this case" stated nurse and briskly left the room. 

After finally reaching bathroom and filling urine container Sherlock met another problem he couldn't move his bowels and certainly didn't want help from doctor with it. He rose from the toilet and looked up the mirror, his eyes were yellowish.

Maybe filling the other one won't be necessary. Thought Sherlock as he pushed the button to call for a nurse.

The door opened "have you finished?" Asked annoyingly the nurse.

"Nope, but my eyes are yellow, so it's probably something different"

"Wait for now, i'll take this" she took a hold of conteiner with urine "and I'll tell your doctor to visit you, AGAIN"

She finally left the room, too much stupid in one place, I need something to get my mind off this pain it's unberable. Pondered Sherlock.

The door opened once again. Dr Mark came in with sorrow.

"I was told there are new signs? And you hadn't collected stool sample" he got startled when he realized his patient is getting yellow " but don't worry for now, i'll take your blood and connect you to fluids, also you'll be taken for ultrasound, just in case"

Doctor did his deeds and left tired Sherlock alone again, but not for long. He was shortly taken for ultrasound which showed a billary track obstruction. After this everything was rushed.

Detective was more and more disorientated and everybody was pushing and prodding him. Soon he found himself in OR were two women told him to take off all his clothing and lay on cushioned operatin table. Syringe with white fluid was connected to his iv port and everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I decided to finish this. I re-read it and found it terrible (so many mistakes), but i hate unfinished works so i couldn't leave it.

Sherlock woke up in a room with one other bed and women sitting between them. The women realized he is awake and come to ask if he is in pain. Detective completely forgot the situation he's in and drugs which were given to him during surgery dimmed the pain.  
"noo" he moaned moving his hand towards incision. Three small cuts, must have been done laparoscopically, one drain and ng tube in nose, oh this is horrible Sherlock thought and a catheter this is torture. He slipped once again into oblivion.  
Soon Sherlock opened his eyes while being wheeled into surgical ward. Mycroft stood near and looked down at him:  
"You were lucky, few more hours and you would be spending here more than a week, lot more Sherlock" Admonished the British Government.  
"Get me out of here, now, I feel reasonably good" said Sherlock  
"There is nobody to care for you right now, John is away and no nurse would take this job"  
"GET OUT THEN" shouted angry Detective

Sherlock regretted his outburst very quickly, being left alone, unable to move and without any means of communication he was bored out of his mind. Dr. Mark wouldn't take out tubes and drain, mumbling something about run-away patient. So with nothing else to do Sherlock fell asleep, which was hard due to tugging of said tubes and pain which came back.  
Next morning wasn't any better doctor promised to take out ng tube if there won't be any discharge and a catheter if Sherlock will be able to go to toilet.  
Few days later without the two tubes Sherlock could finally phone John and plead with him to come back, quickly.

"Why didn't you call me earlier" asked John  
"I could't move, and Mycroft didn't want to help me"  
"I wonder why? and your doctor? nurse?"  
"They are morons and wouldn't listen to me" said angily Sherlock "Get me out of there, please, my brain is rotting here"  
"I'll ask and try to encourage them to discharge you, but not AMA, Sherlock, don't even think about this"

"They agreed but the drain must be pulled out and you WILL leave in a wheelchair, I won't be carrying you to a car"  
"Whatever, just don't leave me" begged Sherlock


End file.
